


The Sex Tapes

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Tapes, Tony Stark's Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky knows for a fact that Winter has never had sex-- and especially not with Tony-- so why, exactly, does he know what Tony looks like during sex?





	The Sex Tapes

Bucky was standing innocently in the kitchen that morning, wondering if he could finish off the orange juice without creating a miniature war. He'd already had two glasses, so the answer was probably no but it looked _so good_. He was just about to give in and chug the rest of it from the jug, when Tony walked into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee pot. 

This wasn't anything out of the ordinary of course. Probably the most unique thing about the situation was that he was already dressed for the day. He tended to get his coffee from the closest shop when he was up for the day because it was easier than heading back to the top of the Tower five times a day. This was to say that he was in a well fitted suit, tailored to his body. He was distracted, looking at something on his phone as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard. When he went to put it on the counter, it knocked off Sam's chapstick, and he bent over to get it. 

At the noise, Bucky looked towards him automatically, only to get a flash of memory of Tony on his knees and moaning as he got fucked. Bucky nearly dropped the orange juice in surprise. _What the fuck was that?_  Because that definitely felt like a memory and not just a random daydream he'd decided to have despite his lack of feelings for Tony. 

Winter was a pulsing presence in his mind, just enough in this moment to let Bucky know that this was his fault. He scowled. "What did you do." 

"I knocked this down?" Tony said in confusion, holding the chapstick aloft before setting it back down on the counter. 

"Not you." Bucky motioned at his own head in explanation, and Tony nodded, pouring his coffee, gulping it down, then refilling it. 

"Have fun you two, don't fight," he said, like he was their mom or something. 

Winter frowned, and Bucky repeated, _What the fuck?_  Winter didn't exactly _frown_  the way people were used to, since he was, y'know, in Bucky's head instead of using their body more often than not. It was more the impression of frowning, same as the way he had pulsed in recognition at the intrusive memory of Tony having sex. Bucky knew for a fact that they hadn't so much as kissed, so why would Winter know what he looked like, like that? 

 _Dude, we need to talk_. Bucky put the orange juice back in the fridge-- whoever found it first would be incredibly grateful and never know how close they came to not getting any at all-- and started for their room because it was always awkward when someone walked in on them having an argument. 

 ** _About what?_**  Winter asked innocently. 

As if he didn't know. Bucky snorted. _The Tony thing just now._

 **What about it?**  

_You haven't seen him have sex._

_**Yes I have.** _

_When??_  And also why? They had an agreement not to get in a relationship with anyone unless they talked with each other first. Normally Bucky wouldn't appreciate having to ask permission just to get a kiss, but considering that they were sharing a body, he was willing to make some compromises. 

**_Which time?_  **

_Winter what the hell? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do anything sexual unless we talked first._

**And I didn't.**  

He didn't elaborate, and Bucky huffed. Seriously, he had to do all the work around here. _Then how do you know what he looks like mid-fucking?_

_**Sex tapes.** _

_You... you've watched Tony's personal sex tapes? Winter that's not cool, you shouldn't have-_

_**They're online. Natalia told me about them.** _

_And you WATCHED THEM???_

_**...**_ Winter huddled back to his little corner and was unresponsive when Bucky tried to prod him into coming back out. 

Bucky blew out a breath. "Fine be a baby about it. I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, just keep it in your own head for- I dunno, next time." 

He didn't say anything back, but there was a little pulse of comfort, a promise that he'd do his best. 

* * *

Winter had, after Natalia mentioned Tony's leaked sex tapes, looked all of them up. He paced himself though. Tony only had eight, and Winter needed to savor them since he had zero chance with him in real life-- even if Tony would give him the time of day outside of where his arm was concerned, he wouldn't want to date someone so bland, not to mention he had about a quarter of a body time-wise. So Winter rationed them out. He was able to tell from the comments which ones were the best and which were worst, and he made a list, starting at the bottom and slowly working his way up. 

The first one was grainy and old, and Tony was so clearly out of it that Winter had only watched it to the end so that he could identify the people in it. If those people happened to have a few accidents after that, no one had been able to link it back to him. Tony was so young in it, high out of his mind, and not even really into it the way he should have been for it to be considered enthusiastic consent-- don't judge, Winter had had to do quite a bit of research on sex because it's not like Hydra ever taught him sex ed. Winter deleted the bookmark for it and moved on to the next one after exacting revenge twenty five years late on Tony's behalf. Better late than never in his mind though. 

The second was better, but Winter couldn't get into the restraints part of it. Why would someone ever be with Tony and then restrict how much he could touch them? What was the point of it then? He rewatched it a few times, committing the way Tony would gasp to memory, and pulling it out a few times when he would jerk off. 

Then was the third and the fourth, and Winter, despite his careful pacing, had reached the last one. He was sure it couldn't compare to the real thing, but it was the best he was ever going to get, and he'd watched it so many times he actually hadn't been able to get it up anymore. Well, at least he knew the limits of their refractory period now. 

That was where he'd made the mistake that morning with Bucky. He'd been thinking about that last video, and then Tony had bent over, his perfect ass outlined in those trousers which were cut so tight it had to be considered public indecency. Part of the video had flashed through his mind and, unfortunately, transferred over through Bucky's. And then the asshole confronted him about it instead of letting it be. Asshole. 

* * *

Winter was in charge for the moment, since he always was when they had a maintenance check. He would have gotten annoyed with Bucky for being a coward, but this was the most time either of them had with Tony, so he was happy to take over for these times. 

Tony beamed when he walked in. "Hey Winter!" 

He nodded in reply, going to the seat Tony had for him without prompting. 

"Any problems that you know of?" he asked, tilting the arm this way and that as he peered at it. 

"No, it's perfect." 

"Course it is, I designed it." 

That was, of course, the reason Winter thought it was perfect, but he figured that Tony already knew that. 

"Just a cleaning this round then," Tony said, grabbing the little toolkit he'd put together specifically for Winter's arm. Uh, _their_  arm he corrected himself belatedly. Oh what the hell it was _his_  arm. Bucky didn't like it to begin with, and it had been Winter's alone for so long that, if they were to divide the body into portions of which part belonged to who, he would get the left arm, and Bucky would get everything else. Incidentally this is why they decided that sharing was the best course of action for them. Also because there was no other option available for them. 

Winter settled into his seat as Tony opened up the arm and set about cleaning it. It didn't take very long since nothing extreme had happened in the past couple weeks, and it seemed like no time at all had passed before Tony was finishing up. His hair was getting quite long, so he'd gotten a hairclip to hold it back before he started on the arm today. Now that they were at the end though, it fell, as a clump, into his face. Tony paused, frowning at it. 

With his left arm occupied, Winter reached forward with his right, taking out the clip, brushing Tony's hair back where it belonged, and clicking the clip in place. It wasn't until he was done and Tony was staring at him with wide eyes that he realized how intimate what he'd just done was. "Sorry," he mumbled, withdrawing his hand back to his side. 

"No, it's- um." Tony blinked, looking back at the arm. "It's fine." It had been in his way after all, and this way he didn't even have to move for it to be fixed. He seriously considered, for a moment, just brushing past this, closing the arm and saying 'see you next time', but he'd never seen Winter be physical with anyone unless they were sparring-- and he shied away from it in those moments anyways. He stared at Winter's flesh and blood hand like he'd never seen it before. "Do you and Bucky have a rule about dating people?" he blurted. 

Winter blinked. "Basic time sharing conversation since he's usually in charge of what we eat." They had learned a valuable lesson with Winter since he had swung from one end of the spectrum to the other and still wasn't feeling up to trying to find that middle ground like a functioning human being. "We also have to talk about physicality since it hasn't been an issue yet." 

"But you _can_  date if you want to?" 

"Yes." 

If it were anyone else, Tony would take his short answers as disinterest, but Winter was staring at him intensely. It wasn't his 'I want to kill you' look, it was more 'You will think of nothing but me and we'll both be just fine with that' look. That was the sort of look that had Tony dreaming about Winter taking him apart with his mouth or fucking him blind. It made sense then, that Tony asked, "Would you like to get dinner with me tonight? Just us?" 

"A date?" Winter asked, just to make sure. 

"Yes. You, me, maybe a candle if we're feeling fancy but honestly you don't strike me as the fancy-type so I was thinking we could get mexican food from that place Peter was talking about." 

Winter opened his mouth, then closed it again, frowning. He'd watched sex tapes of Tony. Without his permission. He had known it was an invasion of privacy while he was doing it, but he'd rationalized it by telling himself that Tony knew they were out there and hadn't done anything to make them disappear, and Winter didn't have a chance with him himself. Saying yes to a date now would be dishonest, and he didn't want to break Tony's trust by doing that. "I watched your sex tapes." 

Thrown by the sudden turn he had taken, Tony reared back a little, confusion painted across his face. "Okay? And?" 

Winter paused, searching his expression for anger or resentment. "You don't mind?" 

"I mean, it's a little weird sure, but at this point I expect that everyone's seen at least one in passing." 

"I looked them up because I wanted to see you," Winter pointed out. It was different. 

"I'm not offended or anything, but a little patience would probably have kept the experience more pure for you." 

Winter was A. gratified that Tony thought of them as having sex as something that would inevitably happen, and B. confused that he was expected to know that he'd get the real deal. "I would have waited if I'd known. I'm sorry. Bucky told me I shouldn't, and I ignored him." He'd already watched them all by that point, but Bucky hadn't known that. Even if he had, Winter would have ignored him, so it was the spirit of the matter. 

"Meh." Tony waved him off, closing his arm when he realized it was still sitting there immobilized. "I don't care. So, about dinner?" 

"It sounds great," Winter said softly, and Tony beamed at him. 

"Great," he echoed. "I know that Bucky has some plans with Steve and you two will need to talk a little first, so I'll let you go now and see you again at five?" 

Winter nodded, getting to his feet when Tony rolled the chair back to give him space. He was almost to the door when Tony spoke again. 

"Hey Winter? Will you check with Bucky about the physical stuff before tonight? Just in case?" 

Winter stared at him for a long second before nodding vigorously. If Tony offered to kiss him right now, approval or no approval, Winter would be on him in less than a second, and Bucky wouldn't even be able to get mad at him, he was sure. He left, a spring to his step. There was nothing in the universe that could bring him down right now, not even the body-sharing situation or the fact that he was going to have to get coached for how much/little he should eat tonight. 


End file.
